The Only One
by Isa T
Summary: Misaki's the only one. He'll do anything for him. What will happen if Misaki has to live on without Akihiko? What will he do? Warning: Character death. First JR fic. I'm from the Netherlands, so please tell me if there are mistakes. Rated: M for character death. I almost cried writing this, shocked by my own words. Oneshot.


**One-shot Junjou Romantica.**

 **Warning: Contains murder and suicide. (Character death!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

 _The only one._

Tears are streaming down my face, but I'm calm. I know he's found peace now, even though I wasn't done with him yet. "Hey.. I really.. Did love you, you know. I know I didn't say it often, but you meant everything to me. You always said you'd die for me, but I never thought.. That day would come.. You took a bullet for me. Why did you have to do that?! WHY?" I fall to the ground, and look at his grave. Flowers, candles and of course bears. Little ones. He loved them so much. I smile. That stupid rabbit, die like that, pathetic. He shouldn't have died that day. It should've been me, but you pushed me out of the way. I can still hear your voice, screaming..

"Usagi, what should we get for dinner today? We could also eat out today, we haven't done that in a while." I walk on the street, next to Akihiko, who seems a little down today. Must be something with his work. "Hello? Earth to Akihiko? Are you in there?" I push him a little and smile, but my smile quickly disappears when I see his face. "Hey.. What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask him. I stop walking. "No, it's nothing, just.. Some trouble with my family. Don't worry about it." He said. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here you know. Don't push me away." I mutter, and Akihiko smiles. "Alright Misaki, thanks."

Suddenly I hear screaming, people are running. What's happening? I see 3 people, running, with masks. They're screaming. "Get out of the way!" They're pushing people, and are followed by the police. Then I hear several gunshots, and start to run. "Usagi! Come on! Run!" I scream, pulling him. He starts running too. I hear people screaming, and more gunshots. What the hell is going on? Suddenly there's a man standing in front of me, wearing a mask. Akihiko's standing next to me. It all happened so fast, like a dream. "Misaki! WATCH OUT!" He pulled his gun, and pulled the trigger, the he ran away again, looking for more victims. But I didn't feel pain. Instead, I saw Akihiko falling to the ground.

His head's on my lap. I'm crying, people are screaming, but I don't care. All I care about is Usagi, and the big hole in his chest. Somebody was yelling. "Hurry! Someone, call an ambulance! We need to get him to a hospital!" He was smiling at me. "I guess we won't be eating out today, huh?" He said. "Stop talking! The ambulance is on its way, it's gonna be alright, really!" I cried. I felt a cold hand on my cheek. "Misaki, you know.. I never thought I would die like this.." He said. "Stop saying such this, idiot! You're not gonna die! It's.. Gonna be alright!" People were running to the ones who got hurt, but no one seemed to care about the guy with a giant hole in his chest. "Misaki.. You're the only one.. H…Happy 25th… birthday…" And then, his cold hand fell down. His heartbeat stopped, and I was alone.

The doctors tried, they really did, and I don't blame them, but it was too late. He was gone, forever.

I'm standing again. I slowly walk away, as if I could wake him up. I wish that were true, than I would be screaming right now. It's been a week since I last felt the touch of his cold hands, caressing my cheek. I feel weird, like there's something missing. Of course, it's Akihiko, but something else. The feeling of being loved by someone. I wonder where he is now. Is he looking at me? Maybe.. I hope he's someplace safe and happy. That's all I'm asking.

 _2 days later_

I can't. I can't do this anymore. So many people who want to pay their respects, I can't handle it anymore. YES! I know he's dead, and I know you feel sorry for me, but it doesn't help! It only makes me feel worse. I don't want to think about it. I'm sitting on the couch in our apartment, crying my eyes out, again, looking at the cards with things in it like: 'I'm sorry for your loss' and 'You'll get through it, be strong, we're thinking about you.' I can't stand it.

I don't want to live like this, without Usagi. Without my one, true love, even though I didn't always say it out loud. I love him, and I can't live without him. I'm done, I give up. I want to be with him again. Takahiro's coming over in a couple of hours, It'll be okay. I will be with him soon. I grab a piece of paper and write letter for my brother.

 _Dear Takahiro,_

 _I've decided: I'm done with all of the secrets in my life. I want to tell you that I love Usagi, with all of my heart, and I want to be with him again. He wanted to tell that we were dating, but I was afraid you wouldn't accept it and try to get me away from him. He accepted that, but I knew he wanted to tell you. I was scared, and I hate it. I'm so sorry. I love him too much._

 _Love,_

 _Misaki._

I walk on the beach I told Akihiko I wanted to stay with him and smile. The sunset is beautiful today. The knife I'm holding is shining in the sunlight, and I close my eyes. _Akihiko, I'm coming. Everywhere you go, I'll follow. I'm never going to give up on you. Ever. Remember that, love. Remember that._

 _And then there's the darkness. Only darkness. And then there's light, and it feels right. I'm happy._

"Misaki? It's me! Are you here?" Takahiro walked inside, looking for Misaki. And then he saw the letter. _Takahiro_ , was written on it. After he read the letter, a single tear fell down and he screamed. He lost a loved one again.

 _You're the only one. Always and forever._


End file.
